Messed up DBZ
by ChibieGohan
Summary: O.o this is a messed up story....read it....review it...love it...o.o;;; goooooo!


_Disclaimer: Oooookay I don't own dbz…YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN!_

_Author's Note: This story…is messed up…that's all you need to know….now read..o.o;;_

****

**_Chapter 1: Death of a Friend_**

                So the saiyan from the future departed and Goku was left with the knowledge of his death bearing on his shoulders.  He clutched the medicine vile protectively as he, Piccolo and his son headed home to face ChiChi and begin their 3 years of training for the upcoming enemy.

                Piccolo looked over at Goku as he flew and thought back to the conversation he had overheard. *heh and to think he's the strongest person in the universe, being killed by a virus...*  Piccolo chuckled to himself thinking of how had this been a few years earlier he would have been overcome with joy at this information, but now he was glad that Goku possessed the cure to the deadly disease.

                "Dad?" Gohan asked as he looked at the person flying next to him whom had abandoned him for so many years.

                Goku turned his head to his young son and smiled, "What is it Gohan?"

                Gohan looked away and thought, "Are you sure that medicine will help you?  I mean...could you still die even with the medicine?"

                Goku stopped in mid-flight and pondered, "Well the Tr- I mean...the boy from the future didn't really say anything about it not working..."

                "Okay." Gohan said as he took in what his father said. *He has no idea...I might lose him again* Gohan fought back tears and the bad thoughts that loomed in his mind.

                Goku stared curiously at his son as he fought with his thoughts. *I wonder what he's so worried about...* 

                Before the three warriors emerged a house out of the trees and Piccolo stopped.  "I will remain here while you two reunite with ChiChi."

                The two saiyans nodded and flew on leaving the namek behind in the forest.

                **Two years passed....**

                "Goku! Come here!" called ChiChi out the door.

                Goku turned his head from the sparring match he was in with his son and Piccolo and looked back at the house. "Coming!"  He turned to the other two, "I'll be right back."

                They nodded and began attacking one another as Goku descended to the ground.  He walked over to his wife who stood in the doorway of their house and smiled his famous grin. "Is it time for lunch?" 

                "No, how could it be? I have no food in the house! That's why I called you over here, you have to go shopping! And I mean now!"

                Goku's face fell, "But ChiChi! You know I'm no good with money...and I never know what to get!"

                ChiChi crammed a list in her husbands hands. "There, that tells you everything you need to get. And..." She gave him a bunch of bill, "This should cover the cost."

                Goku frowned down at the paper and money. "Okay..." And with that he set off.

                Gohan stopped fighting as he saw his father fly off and landed.  He rushed over to his mother and looked up at her.  "Where's dad going?"

                ChiChi stopped in mid-turn to return to the kitchen and looked at her child. "He went to gather some groceries.  We are all out of food since your father decided that certain things were okay to eat for breakfast."

                Gohan eyes widened. "But you know dad never knows what to buy!  He'll come home with 300 cans of Spam again!"

                ChiChi smiled and said, "No, I gave him a list this time..."

                Gohan sighed, "Oh okay." He turned to return to Piccolo until a light lit in his mind. *DADDY CAN'T READ!*             

                Goku flew along on his way to town staring at the paper in his hand. *Okay...um I think that the first word must be....um...Chicken? Hrm, do you spell chicken with a C-A-R-R-O-T-S? Man, I'm on trouble if I can't figure out what this stuff is.*

                Luckily, at that moment, Goku sensed the familiar kia of his best friend and rerouted his course toward the energy.

                Krillin jumped as his child-hood friend appeared before him.

                "Oh hiya Goku! What are you doing here?"

                With the list firmly in his grasp, Goku looked down upon his bewildered friend.  "Um, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

                "Sure buddy, anything.  Just name it.  I mean, as long as you don't expect me to kill the androids by myself.  Then your out of luck there."

                "Oh no, it's nothing like that!" Goku assured him as he handed Krillin the list and money.  "I just need you to buy some food for me."

                Krillin stared down at the paper in his hand and then at the money in the other. "Uh...sure I guess I could..."

                "Wow Krillin! You're the best."

                "Yeah that's what everyone tells me." Krillin said feeling cocky and important.  "I'll go get you this stuff now and be back in no time."

                "Thanks a lot, I'll wait here for you." Goku told him.

                "Alright."

                With that said, Krillin was off to the town.  But on his way he happened to fly into a very sickly looking bird and it fell to the ground below after the collision.  Krillin stopped for a moment and looked down at where the bird had fell and frowned, "Poor thing, I must have been like a brick wall to him.  Oh well, it's to late to save him now.  I'll just have to pay better attention to where I'm going."

                Goku kicked an invisible foe as he waited impatiently for Krillin to return.  But as he was doing this he heard a slight chirping sound a little ways off in the trees.  Being as bored as he was, he followed the sound and found a very sick looking bird laying on the ground in pain.

                "OOOhh look at the poor bird!"  Goku exclaimed as he picked it up.  "It's okay, just let it all go.  The pain will stop if you just stop fighting the inevitable...just let go." And as if the bird had understood, he died there in the hands of the warrior.  Goku smiled down at it warmly and then made a respectable burial ceremony to honor his three minute friend.

                As Goku was clapping the dirt off his hands Krillin returned with his arms filled with bags.  "Here you go Goku, that's everything." 

                Goku's eye lit up with glee. "Great, thanks a lot Krillin."

                "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go on now, I now you have to get home, some of that stuff has started melting." 

                Goku shuddered, "THE FOOD IS MELTING! OH NO! BYE KRILLIN." Goku called as he sped off into the sky with the bags of food trailing behind him. 

                Krillin shook his head as he watches his friend fly off and sighed, "That guy can never calm down, I swear, He is always jumpy about one thing or another." As Krillin turned away a can of...SPAM..collided with his skull.  Tears were sustained in the short mans eyes and he held his swelling head.  He looked down at he can of Spam...and looked beyond it to see a trail of food leading to Goku's house. *Oh no...* Krillin thought and then decided to pick up the food because if he knew Goku, his stomach wouldn't last another trip to the market.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

                Goku landed in front of his house and walked inside. 

                Hearing the door, ChiChi ran over to her husband, "Welcome back hun ,did you get everything on the list?"

                "Yup!" Goku exclaimed triumphantly as he held up the grocery bags.

                A sweat drop formed on the side of ChiChi's face as she looked at the empty bags.  "Goku, where is the food?"

                Goku blinked and waved the bags around, "Right here ChiChi, don't you see it?"

                ChiChi sighed and took the bags from her obviously blind husband. Lifting them up to his eye level, she had him peek inside. "Does that look like food?"

                Frowning, the saiyan lifted his head up and said, "But...it was full....I saw it......I know it was...." And then he sat down in a chair and slumped over. "It's not fair.."

                As ChiChi looked upon her distraught childhood sweetheart, a young and perky boy rushed into the room with his face streaked in sweat from training with a certain green man.  When he caught sight of his father, his present grin was reduced to a frown and his eyes widened in sheer terror and concern. "Oh no! Dad no! It's the virus isn't it??"

                Goku looked up to see his son if obvious distress and was dumbfounded. "Eh..?"

                "Is it affecting your brain now? Gosh! Where is the medicine!?" Gohan exclaimed, nearly knocking over his mother to get to the medicine cabinet.

                "Whoa, whoa, hold on there son!  I'm not sick yet." Goku assured his son when he realized what was going on.

                Gohan stopped in as he was about to grab the medicine vile and looked at his father. "You're not?"

                "Nope!" He said as his usually goofy grin appeared.

                His son sighed in relief and closed the cabinet door.

                "Well he may not be sick, but we are out of food and your father has wasted today's shopping money." ChiChi explained.

                Gohan slapped his forehead, having known before that something like this would happen.  

                As if by sheer coincidence, though, a knock came upon the door.

                ChiChi walked over to open it, and found a goofy grinned monk with an armload of food.  "THE GROCERIES!" ChiChi realized.

                Goku and Gohan ran to the door.  Sure enough, there was Krillin with all their groceries at hand.

                Perking up, Goku took the load from Krillin and brought it inside.  "Thanks a lot Krillin! Gosh, I don't know what I'd ever do without you around," he called back as he set the food on the table.  When he looked up, though, he came face to face with a very annoyed looking ChiChi.

                "And what about me, Goku?" ChiChi asked in a challenging tone.

                The dumb stricken saiyan blinked.  "What about you, ChiChi?"

                An angry vein began to form at the side of ChiChi's forehead.  "I don't hear you telling me how important I am..."

`               "Oh!" Goku exclaimed.  "Well of course your important ChiChi!"

                ChiChi smiled at the compliment and turned to dig through the food and start cooking.

                Goku, unfortunately, continued.  "I mean, without you, I'd starve! Heh and who would wash my clothes!? I mean, gosh, I could never get stains out of my gi before you came along.  Hm, but I guess if you weren't around then I could train more with Gohan..."

                Glaring at Goku, ChiChi grabbed a conveniently placed frying pan. "GET OUT!"

                Goku's head popped up from his babbling on talk and saw the frying pan.  "Ahh! But ChiChi! What about the food!?"

                "Grrrrr I'll call you when it's ready but for now, GET OUT!!!"

                Backing up obediently, Goku pushed Gohan and Krillin outside as the door slammed behind them courtesy of ChiChi.

                Krillin sweat dropped.  "Goku, you can never quit while your ahead can you?"

                Still dazed from the recent events, Goku glanced over to his friend.  "What do you mean?"

                Gohan and Krillin exchanged glances.  In unison they announced, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

                "...ChiChi got mad?" Goku questioned, scratching his head in confusion.  Krillin and Gohan stared for a moment and then they both fell to the ground laughing.  Goku looked down at them, confused as ever.

                **The following year...**

                "Are you sure this is where we are suppose to find the androids?" Krillin as his surrounding friends at they stared down at the peaceful city from their perch on the mountain top.

                "Yeah, this is it," confirmed Piccolo in a "matter of fact" tone

                Krillin sighed and slumped down, "Well where's the action then?  This is getting boring..."

                Goku slapped his buddy on the back, "Hey don't sweat it Krillin, the boy from the future told us they were going to be here and I believe him."

                Krillin glanced up at his friend and mumbled, "Yeah, you'd believe a talking fish that told you the sky was falling and you had to save all the sea monkeys from extinction by giving them lima beans to save the world..."

                "Huh?"

                "Uh! Nothing!" Krillin said quickly.

                Goku's face became muddled in confusion again.  He stared at Krillin with concern. *He's breathing pretty hard...I wonder if he's okay...*

                "Hey Daddy! Watch this!" Gohan called to his father.  Once he was sure his father was looking, Gohan made a goofy expression in front of baby Trunks and made him giggle.  "See!" Gohan pointed out proudly.  "Trunks likes me!"

                Goku laughed,  "Yep."

                *Geeze, I don't feel to great...so woozy....and I've got some really bad heart burn!*  Krillin winced and then collapsed on the ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

                After an hour passed, Krillin awoke to find himself laying in a bed in one of the Capsule Corp. vehicles.  He looked around even though most of what he saw was blurry and hard to make out until...

                "YOUR AWAKE!" yelled Goku, as he noticed his friends head moving from side to side.

                Krillin opened his eyes to say something but the pain took him over again.  Clutching his chest, he began writhing in pain.

                Goku watched with a horrified expression.  By this time, Gohan, Bulma, Baby Trunks, Yamcha, and Tien were all crowded around the bed.

                The vehicle flew on in auto pilot while its passengers watched their friend's struggle to keep consciousness.  

                "G-g-g-g-g-go...ku..." Krillin gasped in between the pains.

                Goku leaned over Krillin, "What's up?"

                "The medicine Goku...I need your medicine...."

                "Huh?" He stared and Krillin and thought.  *Medicine? Hmmm I don't have any- OH WAIT! I KNOW WHAT HE WANTS! HE WANTS MY HEART MEDI-...but he can't have that...*  "Krillin, I can't give you that medicine..."

                Krillin gasped as he tried to stare at his friend who at that very moment was clutching the vile that held his life within it.  "...b-but..."

                "I'm sorry Krillin, but I was given this medicine so that **_I would live through the disease..."_**

                The monk stared at his lifelong companion with distress and hurt.  *I thought I knew Goku.  He's never cared more for himself then others...never...*

                Goku pocketed the purple liquid and grinned.  "Besides, grapes my favorite!  Alright guys I'm heading back to South City to see about those androids," he said and was gone in an instant.

                "..."  Silence took over the room, as they all sat in wonderment of the events that just took place. 

                *I can't believe he just left me to die...I thought we were best friends?  I...I...*  And then the world went dark for Krillin and, next thing he knew, he was being shoved into the back of a line of souls.

_Author's Note: That…was the beginning of a messed up story….now…review…o.o;;;_


End file.
